1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, such as liquid as crystal display devices and organic EL (electroluminescence) display devices, and methods for manufacturing the display devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device whose size and resolution can easily be increased.
2. Description of Related Art
In, for example, a conventional liquid crystal display device (LCD), signal control circuits for creating image signals, clock signals, and synchronization signals (vertical synchronization signals, horizontal synchronization signals), data electrode driving circuits, and address electrode driving circuits are connected through a bus that includes electrical wiring. For example, if RGB (red, green, and blue) each have a gradation of 256 steps (8 bits), the number of bits of the data bus for transmitting image signals is 24 (=8×3).
In order to increase the size or the resolution of a display device, in some cases, data electrodes and address electrodes of the display section are divided into a plurality of blocks so that data is written and scanned at a practicable interval to serve as a display device. Each block has data electrode driving circuits or address electrode driving circuits, and the signal control circuits input signals into the data electrode driving circuits and the address electrode driving circuits in parallel.